Our Options Were Slim (At Least That's My Excuse)
by thoughtsmussingsandwishes
Summary: (Written for Swan Queen Week Day 5- Sleeping) Emma and Regina share a bed which leads to midnight contemplation. (NOW EXTENDED)
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place about a year after the season five finale. Assumes that all the lose ended story plots have been worked out.  
**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

"Can you explain to me again why we're sharing this tiny, uncomfortable, bed?" Regina grumbles when Emma once again elbows her in the ribs.

"Because while Ruby and Dorthy's house is nice and large, it's still not big enough to fit the dozen or so Storybrooke citizens who seem to follow along any time we go anywhere." Emma says as she shifts in the bed. She flips over so she can face the grumpy brunette and (hopefully) stop bumping into her.

"Our options were slim." Emma goes on to say. "Share a room with our _teenage_ son. One or both of my parents, Granny, or your sister and her crying one year old."

Regina opens her mouth to retort that she truthfully had no problem sharing the bed with Emma it was the size and stiffness of the mattress that she objected to. But before she could speak Emma cuts her off holding up a hand that ends up inches from the other woman's face due to their close proximity.

"And I _know_ we could have temporarily made the house or bed bigger Regina, but I'm sure you can understand why Dorthy is skeptical of people using magic in her home."

Regina simply glares at the hand in her face. Emma notices and almost rests her hand it on the other woman's cheek instead. She has the overwhelming urge to smooth out the frown lines on her flawless face but manages to stop herself and put a hand on Regina's arm instead.

Regina sighs in response but doesn't acknowledge the hand. She's afraid that if she does than Emma will remove it. "I'm not disputing that you were the best option available. We're...friends." Friends didn't seem to cover her feelings but that's what she was going with. "I just can't get comfortable, and I'm overly tired, and I am starting to wonder why I am even on this trip. Hook didn't have to go, why should I?"

"Hook is like banned from Oz or something." Emma says. When Regina raises an eyebrow at this Emma explains further. "Something about his pirate days, I didn't exactly ask for details" She says seeming over her supposed true-love's nonsense. "But you _know_ why you had to come."

"Oh yes. I'm my sister's keeper." She drawls.

"Well when the wicked witch of the west has a mid-life crisis and decides that she _needs_ to go to the land where she tortured everyone to like make amends, than yeah, she needs someone who could reign her in if she gets out of control."

"She is not having a mid-life crisis!" Regina whispers forcefully and looking offended. "She's not old enough for that!"

"Whoa that's what you took from what I just said? Plus it's not like I said you were having one, what do you care?"

"She's only three years older than me! And I'm _not_ middle aged!"

"Technically you're over middle aged..." Emma mumbles incoherently.

"What was that?" Regina asks in a deadly tone.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are." Emma says with over enthusiasm.

Regina rolls her eyes but can't help but smile at Emma's attempt at distraction.

"Go to sleep." Regina responds and closes her eyes hoping that the blonde will follow by example.

She almost thinks it works too but a minute or two later she feels the bed shake with laughter and recognizable but quiet giggles.

Regina peaks and eye open. "What?"

"I just thought of something funny." Emma explains.

"Care to share?"

"Dorthy's magic slippers were _Ruby Red_. And they brought her _home_."

Regina fights the smile forming. If she didn't have so many years of practice masking her emotions it surely would have peaked out.

Emma could tell anyway and it warmed her heart to be able to make Regina smile.

"Go to sleep." Regina says again and closes her eyes once more.

Her eyes are closed for even less time this round. Her breath catches and her eyes pop open only moments after they had closed.

Emma had slid her hand from Regina's arm to around her waist and wormed closer so that their two bodies were flush.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks to distract herself from the feeling of Emma's body pressed against hers.

"You're warm." Emma explains. "And I know you're uncomfortable so you can lay your head on my arm if you'd like."

Not one to miss an opportunity Regina does just that. She thinks she may be too distracted by Emma's proximity to sleep tonight but she's honestly willing to forgo it. Plus, this position is comfortable enough to lull her to sleep anyway.

Her breathing becomes deeper, and she is almost asleep when Emma interrupts again.

"This is really nice."

The words themselves were enough to catch Regina's attention but it was the tone of voice that really woke her up. Emma sounded almost scared of her admission.

Truthfully Emma became overly emotional in the last few minutes while thinking about how nice this moment was. She was so utterly content and never wanted that feeling to go away. But what did that mean for her life? She had a fiance and a life outside of this perfect bubble.

Regina could feel the other woman becoming overwhelmed even if she didn't exactly know why. She rubbed a hand (which had at some point landed on Emma's shoulder) up and down to soothe the distressed woman.

"It is." Regina finally agrees. Because it really did feel...right.

Emma began to relax under the touch.

"What does it mean that I would rather cuddle with you than my own fiance?"

And that was a question Regina had no answer to.

Well that's not exactly true. She had an answer. What she hoped was truth too. She just didn't have an answer she could voice to Emma at this time.

So instead of voicing any thoughts, she squeezed Emma tighter to herself. She wanted to convey the message that whatever Emma's conclusion was, she would be there for her.

She tried to fall asleep again. And this time it should have been easy since Emma seemed to have finally be finished with speaking for the night.

And yet, it wasn't easy.

She laid awake trying not to put too much weight on Emma's midnight confession. It was simply ramblings in the night, was it not?

But as much as she tried she couldn't stop the seed from being planted in her heart.

Mary Margaret may think differently but Regina couldn't help but feel that Emma had just given her the worst thing she could have:

Hope


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I hadn't planed to continue this but...here it is. I may even extend it more, but the fact that it took me like four days to finish this chapter tells me that may not happen. At least any time soon. So for now, I will leave this status as complete once more.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Stop being so ridiculous, Regina." The redheaded witch huffs.

"I'm not being ridiculous!" Regina insists.

Emma has to stop herself from openly agreeing with Zelena.

The Savior has been telling Regina that she is paranoid for days now.

"Mom, nothing has happened to you yet, don't you think you're safe?" Henry asks, amused by her constant glances upward and jumps at noises.

"If Zelena is the Wicked Witch of the West then that makes me the Witch of the East. Forgive me for being worried that someone predicted a house would fall on me!"

The former Queen doesn't care if people think she's paranoid. Crazier things have happened to her. This whole trip has had her on edge in more ways than one.

"Well we'll be leaving Oz soon enough and you won't have to worry anymore." Snow adds, excitedly.

Emma knows everyone is ready to go home. Hell, she is pretty mentally exhausted by this trip too. Still, her heart clenches at her mother's words.

Soon they arrive at a graveyard. Or what Emma assumes is a graveyard. There are plaques everywhere but honestly it looks more like a community garden. She thinks it's much too cheery to be a place of death.

Then again she's been to the underworld so maybe she's biased.

"Why are we here?" Henry asks with a yawn. It's still pretty early in the morning, but Zelena insisted she leave at sunrise. Naturally they've refused to leave her alone the whole trip, just in case.

"To see my parents."

Regina is confused for a moment, remembering Cora. She eventually realizes that Zelena must mean her adopted parents.

"We'll give you some time." Regina says and shuffles everyone else away and her sister gives her a grateful smile. Zelena then makes her way to particular willow tree accompanied only by baby Robyn.

For the next twenty minutes, Emma wanders through the flower patches alone. Although always close enough to keep an eye on the others. Particularly Regina. (Who is still glancing at the sky suspiciously every few minutes.)

The two women haven't talked much during this trip. Not in an uncomfortable way...they've both just had their hands full with all the nonsense that Oz brings. They are so tried after each day that they practically fall into bed each night.

And every night Emma finds herself -whether consciously or unconsciously-reaching out for the other woman. Amazingly...Regina lets her. That probably confuses her more than anything else. More so than her own feelings even. She almost expected after the first night of sharing a bed that Regina would wake up and distance herself. Either emotionally and/or physically. But she didn't. She simply smiled, made a snarky comment about Emma being a human heater, and elegantly rolled out of bed.

Emma knows she is going to miss sleeping next to Regina when they go home. Zelena had told them that she should be done with everything in OZ today which means only one more night here.

Only one more night with Regina.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Emma jumps, startled by here mother's sudden presence.

"Yeah."

"You don't look okay?" She tries to pry further.

"Just thinking about going back to Storybrooke."

"Ahh...well I am going to miss Ruby. But I'm sure they'll find a way to visit us."

Emma hums in response.

"I'm happy to be getting back to Neal though. A week is too long to be away! And I'm sure you'll be happy to see Killian again too."

Emma feels queasy at the thought of sleeping next to her fiance again. All of a sudden, his hairy, muscular, body seems very unappealing to cuddle with. In their bed. In their home.

It's not that she doesn't love him. She really does.

And her mother is right, she's missed him on this trip.

But not enough. She's missed him in the way she imagines you'd miss a pet when on vacation. (not that she's ever had a pet so she can't be sure) You think about them occasionally. Worry about them even. But not enough to stop you from having a good time and going away again at the next opportunity.

Emma is saved from answering her mother by everyone starting to gather around.

"That was the last thing I needed to do here." Zelena announces.

"We can go home?!" Snow asks excitedly.

"Yes."

"Great!" David agrees and hugs his wife. "It's not even ten thirty. We can go get our things and be home by noon!"

"No!" Emma practically shouts, starting everyone. Including herself. She was supposed to have one more night here!

"What do you mean, no?" Her mother implores.

"I-I...just mean that I'm too tired to open a portal right now. It takes a lot of magic out of us to open one. And we had a early morning."

"We can relax a little at the house before we leave." David assures her. "We have to still say goodbye after all."

"Okay...um yeah and maybe I'll take a nap." Emma starts to formulate her plan. "What do you think Regina?"

The other woman raises an eyebrow at Emma's behavior.

"Think about what, dear?" She asks.

"About resting before we leave?"

Regina doesn't really understand what is happening yet, but she has a guess based on Emma's suspicious behavior.

"That sounds fine."

"Great, we'll take a nap then and still leave with enough time for you guys to put baby Neal to bed tonight."

* * *

When they arrive back at the fairly large cottage everyone disperses. Ruby and Dorthy are out and the group has decided to wait for them before they leave anyway.

Emma silently hopes they take their time.

"How about everyone gathers their things while I start making brunch?" Snow suggests.

"Okay!" Henry vocally agrees while everyone else nods or hums.

"I'm not that hungry but I'm going to lay down." Emma tells her.

She makes no move to go upstairs to the room though.

Regina is distracted, gathering a glass of water for herself. Emma doesn't know if she should wait for the other woman. She doesn't want anyone to question why Regina and her would share a bed for this nap when there are plenty of other options available. Would that appear suspicious if she waited? But she wants to make sure Regina comes up as well. It would sound desperate if she asked, right? Maybe she would if it was just them she would ask, but her mother is in the room too.

Just before Emma decides to drop her pride as see if she's coming, Regina looks directly at her.

Their eyes connect, and in that moment there is an understanding.

"I'll be right up, dear." Regina assures quietly and gives her arm a slight squeeze as she passes by.

It's all the confirmation Emma needs to relax before heading up.

Since it's only supposed to be a nap, Emma decides to only switch out her jeans for leggings before sitting on the bed.

Now she waits.

She mentally curses herself for making this so awkward.

None of the nights leading up to this were anything but comforting. Now all of a sudden she's questioning not just her feelings, but her actions, and Regina's as well.

After about two minutes, Regina makes her entrance. Emma has to actively try not to be a werido and watch her as she moves around the room.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She can't help but question as she see's Regina unzipping her skirt.

"I'm not laying down in my skirt." Regina explains as if Emma's an idiot.

And she feels a little like one right about now. So she shuts her mouth tight to avoid any other outbursts.

The blouse Regina is wearing is long enough to cover her backside, which is probably why she decides she doesn't need pants. At least, this is Emma's guess. Not that she has a problem with it...no she is more than okay with this development. Almost inappropriately so. She silently scolds herself for letting her mind wander. Yes, she finds Regina attractive. That's just happens to have nothing to do with wanting to sleep in the bed with her. The brunette is just such a comforting presence. Soft, warm, and understanding.

As Emma's thoughts run off, Regina sits up on the bed next to Emma. She grabs the fleece blanket-which is folded at the bottom of the bed-and drapes it across the two of them. The soft weight shakes Emma into the present.

"Are you going to lie down or did you just want an excuse to get me in my underwear?" Regina teases. She doesn't know exactly where Emma is going with this whole "I need a nap thing" but she can't help but push and poke regardless.

She's hopeful, but for all she knows, maybe Emma is actually just tired.

"Why would I assume you would not be wearing pants?" Emma responds after a blushing pause. She quickly shuffles so that she is laying down on her back.

While slightly embarrassing, she is actually grateful for Regina's comment. It made her remember that the clock is ticking and she's wasting the little time they have.

Regina quickly follows suit and soon the two are both laying in the tiny bed together once more. It's small enough that their sides are resting up against each other.

The brunette has spent most nights with her head resting against Emma so she has almost forgotten how thin and lumpy the pillows were.

She unintentionally groans and shifts around.

"Here." Emma turns to her side so that they are facing each other and offers the other woman her arm to lay on.

Regina readily accepts and gives her a grateful smile.

A quiet moment is shared.

Being here now is both more intimate, and less so, than being in the bed at night. Laying with someone in a bed during the day implies a closeness that is not necessarily true at night. You don't nap with someone you aren't comfortable with. While sleeping in the same bed at night may just be a necessity. However, the moment also seems less private. The room is not shroud in darkness, but warmed with mid-morning light. They also can't pretend only the two of them exist. If they listen closely they can hear the sounds of others out and about in the house. It's a cruel reminder of the world outside their bubble.

Eyes softly shut as the brunette settles. She's not tired, but she wishes to enjoy the peaceful moment while it lasts.

However, it doesn't last long, for only seconds after her eyes close, Emma begins to fidget. Mainly, her free arm begins to shake. Because to their close proximity, this happens to shake Regina as well.

"Is there a problem?" Regina inquires as she cracks an eye open.

Emma sighs. "My arm itches."

"Then scratch it."

"My other arm is currently being used as a pillow so I can't." She reminds the other woman.

Regina reaches across the minuscule distance to run her nails along the blonde's upper bicep.

"Thanks." Emma says as Regina removes her hand once more.

Regina almost believes she can relax again when Emma begins to fidget once more. Must they always go through a process before getting to sleep?

The truth is that, this time, Emma is fidgeting due to overthinking. She's already so close to Regina and yet her body is reaching out to the other woman's warmth. Should she put an arm around her? She's so content though that she doesn't want to ruin the moment. She's never wanted to just watch someone else sleep, or stop time as much as she does right now.

Why did she ever think marrying Killian was a good idea? It's like the fear of him dying spiraled into her committing herself to him forever. She doesn't want Belle to die either, but you don't see her proposing!

But Regina...well she's already committed to Regina forever. Henry will forever link them whether they want to be or not. It's just a benefit that this fact makes her heart smile.

She can't throw away a future with someone she loves. She can't jump off that cliff for a possibility. She has to know someone will be there to catch her. And nothing is life is a guarantee, but she would like to know someone is at least waiting for her at the bottom. But how will she know if someone is there unless she looks over the side?

Before the metaphor could get away from her any further, Emma's thoughts are interrupted.

Regina (having had enough of Emma's movements) reaches out to the blonde once more. She gently takes Emma's free hand, which had been resting between their chests, into her own. Instinctively, she brings their hands to her chest. The top few buttons are undone on her blouse and the hands easily slip underneath and lay flat above her heart.

When Henry was tired as a baby, one of his hands would always find a way under her shirt. Some part of her took comfort in this ritual as well.

"Regina..." Emma whispers tentatively.

The brunette reluctantly opens her eyes once again. She can now see the nerves portrayed on Emma's face.

"I...I'm going to miss this." Emma admits sheepishly before breaking eye-contact. "Regina I-"

"Shhhh" Regina soothes and quiets before Emma can continue.

She has a feeling she knows what Emma is going to say. However suddenly, it does not feel like the right time for it. She's glad to know Emma is thinking through her feelings, but this trip is not the time to make a decision.

"Please wait." She requests.

Emma is confused. What is she waiting for? How could Regina know what she was going to say when she herself is unsure? "Until when?" She finally asks.

"A few days? However long. Until we are home. Until you've had a good nights sleep in your own bed. Until you're back in your routine of work. Until you've seen..." She trails off; finding herself unable to pop their bubble with the use of a certain pirate's name.

"Okay." Emma eventually agrees.

And Regina shuts her eyes, hoping it's the final time. "Just a few days..." she hears softly, and feels a kiss pressed to her temple.


End file.
